CLUELESS
by j0wna
Summary: Love is a very unfamiliar word for Takumi. For someone like him who haven't felt how it is to love and be loved, he was totally lost when he met her.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. Only the story.

NOTES: Most of the story have been changed. Comments are free and will be much appreciated. Good or bad.

**CLUELESS **

**by j0wna**

**Summary**

He has his life made entirely well for him. He is rich, he is young, he is handsome, he is talented and he is famous. Women flock him. Men envy him. How come there is still something missing?

All her life she only wished to find somebody that will cherish her, somebody who will give her love as much as she does. Is it her fault that she always ends up with bad men?

She liked him because he was a celebrity. He looked at her because she was a friend's friend. There was nothing really special between them. But why is it that until now, they are still in each other's minds? Could she be the one thing missing from his life? Or could he be the man she has always wished for?

**- 00 -**

**Surpise!**

Hachi hurried to the restaurant where she and Nana are going to get together. This is the first time since Nana had become a famous singer that they are going to meet again.

It has been six months since they last saw each other. It was a tearful yet happy parting. She is glad that finally, Nana's dream has come true. She was chosen to be the vocalist of a promising punk band and as soon as they debuted, her popularity shot up.

_I hope she hasn't change._Hachi thought feeling more nervous as she enters the restaurant. It was a small yet avery nice place. It definitely looks expensive and classy but the best thing about it is it is very secluded. Only a few people were dining at the moment, people who seems rich and important. It was the perfect place for celebrities to go to avoid the paparazzi.

She gave her name to the maître d' and she was escorted to a table for four. _Whew… I am not late._ She will not forgive herself if she made the newest diva in Japan wait for a mere fan like her. _I can't even say that I am still her friend. _Hachi thought worrying. _But she was the one who arranged for this meeting. That has got to count for something._ And with this in mind, Hachi tried to calm herself.

She noticed one famous business tycoon with his associates and a government official with his family inside the restaurant. _Will I ever see other celebrities today as well?_Hachi wondered feeling more excited.

After she was seated she smoothed her hair and checked her appearance in her compact mirror. She was wearing her usual retro type dress. This style totally brings out the cuteness in her. As she was doing this, she noticed two very handsome men coming in. Her heart began to pound as she recognized who they were. Ren and Takumi of Trapnest! Feeling lucky and feeling more and more thankful of Nana, Hachi took her phone and tried her best to get a snapshot of the two as they were being escorted to their table._I can't believe they came on the same time I am here, lucky!_

Trapnest is her favorite band. They are currently the most famous band in Japan. They are very talented and all the members are gorgeous. She has been in love with Takumi ever since she laid eyes on him,with his long silky hair, angelic face yet with a devilish smile and the body, to die for, and of course his talent as a composer and guitarist. He has been the man behind all the great music of their band all this time. Even though she is not really a fan of Ren, she was still happy to see him as well. She couldn't believe that he was this handsome in person. _Maybe I will be his fan after all._

Still busy trying to take a photo secretly of the two, she cannot help but notice that they are actually being led to a table very near hers. She would like to kiss the maître d' for doing that. She behaved herself and pretended not to bother. She sipped on her glass as she carefully looked at them. She almost choked on her water when they stopped and sat on her table.

**- 00 -**

**The Gift**

As Takumi sat beside Ren in the Limo, he cannot keep his annoyance from showing. He was forcefully taken from his studio, in the middle of his work and was told that he needs to provide fan service for a very important person of Ren's girlfriend. _I was on a roll! How can he just interrupt me like that?_ Takumi light his cigarette, intentionally blowing the smoke towards Ren.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I owe you big time Takumi. This is only for a few minutes. Just for you to say hi and maybe give your autograph and that's it. You don't even need to stay for the meal." Ren smiled at Takumi apologetically.

"You dragged me from work, and ask me to be all friendly with a fan for free and you won't even let me have something to eat?" Takumi wanted to throw something at Ren now.

Ren laughed and said "I told you about it two weeks ago. You agreed and that's it. You were the one who said it would be interesting thinking that maybe you can score with this girl. Remember?"

_Oh yeah._Him and his damn libido. Oh well, he is getting hungry anyways. It was such a waste that he was making good progress for their new song and he had to stopped abruptly.

"Who is this special person anyway? A relative of Queen Nana or what?" Takumi asked trying to sound amiable.

"She is Nana's, not Queen Nana, previous roommate. Although they've just known each other for less than a year, she says that she has changed her life for the better and she helped her to achieve her dream." Ren explained. "So we are just like Nana's thank you gift to her." He added.

"Fine fine…" Takumi finally stopped sulking and just imagined what this girl would be like. _I will let her open me up like a gift if she will pass my taste._ Smiling mischievously, he put off his cigarette and put on his sunglasses as he came out of the car.

"Hello Nana, yes, we are here now. Oh, you will be late for 10 minutes? It's ok. We'll go ahead and introduce ourselves then. Yes, yes we will be nice. Ok, see you." Ren closed his mobile and entered the restaurant.

They were greeted by the maître d' and were informed that their guest has arrived.

"Her name is Nana also but my Nana calls her Hachiko." Ren told Takumi. "There she is. Be nice and don't bite!" He added.

After throwing Ren a dirty look, Takumi shifted his gaze at the girl they are about to meet. He cannot really see her face as she was sitting with her back at them. He started to appraise her. From his view, she doesn't look bad.

As they neared her table, he composed himself, put on that devilish smile that girls go crazy about and sat casually on the chair opposite to her.

**- 00 -**

**KMN**

The water almost sprayed out of Hachi's mouth when Takumi sat in front of her. She covered her face in embarrassment still coughing nonstop. She couldn't remove the table napkin covering her face to see if Takumi really is in front of her.

_Is this a joke? Did the maître d' mess up? What is this?!_Hachi's mind is swirling with these questions. As if on cue, a vague answer to all her questions came in the form of hearing her name tinkling from a man's voice. "Nana-chan…"

She sneaked a peek to where she heard her name came was Ren, smiling kindly at her. She stared at him with eyes wide open then she looked at Takumi. Good thing her face was still half covered, if not they would have seen that her mouth was as wide open as her eyes. Before she can further embarrass herself, she heard somebody familiar shouting her name.

"Hachiko! Sorry I'm late. I missed you so much!" Nana hugged her from behind. Then she went to kiss Ren on the lips and Takumi on the cheeks. She doesn't know if her eyes can get any bigger or whether they will just fall off the socket.

Hachi was dumbstruck. She could not comprehend that she was a part of this group. She looked at Nana's familiar smiling face. She felt happiness swelled within her as she noticed that Nana has become more beautifuland looks very happy.

Although she is still confused at the recent events, she got a hold of herself and tried to recover from the shock. She looked at Nana with eyes begging for an explanation. Still, words can't seem to come out of her mouth.

"How are you hachi? You look beautiful by the way. Are you hungry? Let's order. Excuse me?" Nana waved towards the waiter oblivious to what has happened to Hachiand totally forgot to explain why they are with Ren and Takumi.

"Nana, don't you want to introduce us properly to Hachi?" Ren noticed that Hachi needed an explanation. But Nana was busy ordering a bunch of food to the waiter that she completely ignored what Ren just said.

"I am Ren, and this is Takumi. We are friends of Nana. I am actually her boyfriend. And I apologize for my girl's inconsideration. Nice to finally meet you Hachi."Ren explained quickly extending his hand towards her. He cannot take to make Hachi even more self-conscious.

Still in a trance, Hachi accepted his hand. At least she was able to remove the cover from her face. But for sure she still looks stupid. _Kill me now._ She thought.

To make her feelings worse, she heard a snort of laughter from the other guy. She felt her face become hot. _Really, kill me now. The love of my life is in front of me and I just made myself look like a joke to him._

"Nice to meet you Nana-chan." Takumi still wearing that devilish grin winked at her. _Ok. I think I just died._

**- 00 -**

**Hooked**

_This is going to be fun!_ Takumi felt himself getting excited. This is the first time that he was with an actual fan girl making all this cute expressions.

Looking back, he never or any of his other band mates had an opportunity to actually see closely how their fans react as they don't really go near them. Because they have become popular in just a short time and they are still in demand, they haven't had a chance to hold a fan meeting yet. _I should suggest to the management that we should have one soon._ He made a mental note. Typical Takumi. Even on break, work is still on his mind.

Actually there are only two things on his mind all the time. Work and Women. Although it is on a 90-10 ratio, at least he is not just all work.

As he was staring at the girl in front of him, blushing uncontrollably under his gaze, he can feel something unfamiliar growing inside him. Whatever it is, he does not want to think of it at the moment. He wants to enjoy this meal as it has started quite interestingly. He can't deny that this girl is too damn cute! He cannot even make himself refer to her as a woman.

As they are having their meal, Queen Nana chattered away about her experiences towards stardom to the cute girl with Ren occasionally laughing lovingly towards her and the girl smiling fondly at her. He is under her mercy. Feeling sorry for Ren, he continued to just stare and smile to the girl they call Hachi.

He was surprised at himself. It was like his charms got turned off and he was not his normal self towards the ladies. _Maybe because Queen Nana is too noisy. Maybe I am too tired._ He can only manage to smile and look at Hachi. He could not even utter a lame pick up line. _Well maybe, she is not my type._ He decided on that thought.

Still ignoring the strange feelings he is experiencing towards Hachi, he finished his meal and asked Ren to come out with him for a cigarette. It would give Nana and Hachi also some time alone to catch up. Probably Hachi will be able to talk if he and Ren are not there. They excused themselves and went out.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ren asked Takumi when they were outside.

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked him back.

"You haven't said a word after saying nice to meet you at Hachi. You just stared and smiled stupidly at her. That is so unlike you! Are you really Takumi? Maybe you are just a clone or something." Ren joked.

"Excuse me, I was being courteous and giving Nana and Hachi time to talk. It's not very nice to interrupt them with your Queen hogging all of her time. Besides, you looked more stupid. Hanging at Nana's every word. Blech!" Takumi fired back at him.

"I'm in love. What can I say?" Still smiling Ren put off his cigarette.

"Besides, we are only here for her to look at and maybe just to provide some autographs. No need to be all friendly right?" Takumi was still justifying why he acted dumb all throughout the meal.

Ren noticed that he was distracted. Takumi didn't even flinch when he told him that he is in love. Every time he tells him that he loves Nana and would like to be faithful to her, Takumi always laughs at him and acts all grossed out. _Hmm, I wonder._ A funny thought playing in Ren's mind.

When they were supposed to go back inside, Nana and Hachi came out.

"We are going to my studio. I would like to show Hachi where I work. You can stay here if you like. We are going ahead ok? I'll see you later" Nana told them and again gave them both a kiss and without waiting for an answer, she yanked Hachi's hand and ran towards her waiting car.

"What the hell is wrong with your woman? I haven't even able to give Hachi my autograph yet!" Takumi said furiously. He kept on and on complaining how obnoxious Nana is and that they weren't able properly say goodbye to Hachi all the way back to their own studio.

Ren just laughed at him. Something is definitely up with Takumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. Just the Story.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated. Thank you.**

**- 00 -**

**Fail**

As soon as they were inside the car, Hachi hit Nana in the head.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?" Nana glared at Hachi. But actually, she was not really irritated and she knows why Hachi did that and she deserves it. But it was too damn funny how the lunch date turned out. It was exactly as she and Ren have planned it.

She smiled sweetly at her and gave Hachi a big hug. "I really missed you Hachiko."

As if her anger was wiped she returned Nana's hug. "I missed you too Nana!" They were back to the two naïve girls who used to live in Apartment 707.

"I'm still mad at you though." Hachi pursed her lips. "How could you do that to me? You could have said something about a surprise guest or something! Good thing I always make sure I look good all the time!"

With that, all that has happened came back to Nana and she started to laugh again. "Yeah! You did look good when you were hiding yourself with the table napkin! You were so sexy when you were coughing nonstop after you choked on your water. And you were definitely a charmer when you did nothing but smile dumbly at us!" Nana laughed hysterically as she recalls the events.

"I knew it. You really are a disciple of the evil demon king. For sure he sent you to make my life miserable! What am I going to do? How can I show myself to Takumi again?" Hachi almost wanted to cry. But come to think of it. Maybe there is no need to worry. For sure there will be no other chance to see Takumi again. _It only means I messed up my one and only opportunity with him._Hachi sighed.

"What are you being so depressed about? Can't you be a little happier, we are together!" Nana complained. She has an idea what Hachi is thinking about actually.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. I am really happy Nana. I would like to thank you for giving me the chance to meet Ren and Takumi. And I can't wait to see how your life has become." And with that, Nana and Hachi got into full girlfriend catch up mode. Nana showed Hachi where she and her band work. She introduced Hachi to their staff and told her everything that has happened to her.

All in all, it was a very nice day. Hachi can't help but to hope if they can do this again. As if Nana was able to read Hachi's mind, she asked her when they should meet up again.

"How can you manage to see me again? Aren't you busy?" Hachi was surprised but she was really happy.

"I am, but one of the conditions that I told my management is for me to have at least a few hours a week with you, my special friend and with Ren, my boyfriend. And since they are aware of my situation that I don't have any family left, though hesitantly, they agreed. So, we can see each other every week!" Nana finished smiling widely at Hachi.

Hachi almost cried when she heard this. She hugged Nana again and they made plans to see each other again next week and said their goodbyes. Nana arranged for her driver to bring Hachi home.

On the road, Hachi decided to forget about Takumi and their catastrophic meeting. Most importantly, she was really happy that after all, she is still part of Nana's life.

**- 00 -**

**Sick?**

Later that night, Takumi lies restless in his bed. He didn't really want to go home. He wanted to finish the new song he was working on. But he cannot do anything! He's been stuck since they came back from the lunch date with Nana and her friend.

_It's because I was interrupted. Now I feel lazy to do anything._ Takumi thought to himself.

Laziness doesn't really describe what he was feeling. He wanted to work. He was just too distracted of the earlier events. He still feels upset that he wasn't able to talk to Hachi or ask for her number or even to say goodbye to her.

_Wait._ Takumi suddenly paused. _Why am I bothered by that?_ Earlier Takumi decided that the reason why he can't turn his charms on towards Hachi was because he was not his type. So how come he is thinking as if he was attracted to her.

Never has he thought of a woman again after the first meeting, because usually the first meeting is also the last. As he is able to get everything he wants from the women immediately, there was really no need to see them again.

Maybe that's it. Because I was not given a chance by that evil queen Nana to get to know Hachi, that's why I am still thinking about her. Again so what?

_ . Not. My. Type._ Takumi argued with himself.

_I am sick. That's it. I am coming down with something. I should take a rest and get a good night's sleep and tomorrow I will be back to normal._ Takumi assured himself.

Six hours after, he was still wide awake. All the while he can only see Hachi's face smiling shyly at him.

**- 00 -**

**Rascals**

**Ren's Phone 10:56 pm **

**From My Wifey: **_We did it. Our plan worked. Everything is in motion. We just need to wait._

**Nana's Phone 10:58 pm **

**From Ren: **_Yup. I am sure things will start to become interesting tomorrow. _

**Ren's Phone 11:05 pm **

**From My Wifey: **_I know that Hachi likes Takumi. What about him? Do you think Hachi had an effect on him?_

**Nana's Phone 11:08 pm **

**From Ren: **_For sure. He was really funny earlier. He insists on being sick because he was feeling things that were unfamiliar to him. So he went home early and I confirmed that he went home bastard hasn't fallen in love with anybody else. So he doesn't know what it's like. _

**Ren's Phone 11:12 pm **

**From My Wifey:**_If this happens, just make sure that he will not hurt Hachi. Or else I swear I will kill him._

**Nana's Phone 11:14 pm**

**From Ren: **_Don't worry. That will not happen. Let's just wait and see how things will go._

**Ren's Phone 11:18 pm**

**From My Wifey: **_Fine. I'm counting on you. I'm going to sleep. Good night._

**Nana's Phone 11:20pm **

**From Ren: **_Good night. I'll be dreaming of you my love._

**Ren's Phone 11:25 pm**

**From My Wifey: **_Go to sleep._

**- 00 -**

**Terminally Ill**

Takumi looked so miserable the next day that their manager got so worried. He was supposed to be brought to the hospital but he refused. He assured them that he just wasn't able to sleep.

Good thing they don't have any appearances or shows at the moment. And both Naoki, their drummer and Reira, their singer is still in the UK for some photo-shoots. For sure both of them will fuss over him as well.

As he was lighting a cigarette, he caught a glimpse of Ren smiling impishly at him.

"What?" Takumi feeling suddenly annoyed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of something and I just happen to look at you. Relax." Ren answered innocently. But he still he is wearing the same annoying grin as he looks at Takumi.

"Stop it. Or I swear to god I will hit you in the face." Takumi threatened Ren. These banters among them are normal. Sometimes it's even their way to play or even show their care with each other.

"Why were you not able to sleep last night? Somebody kept you awake all night? You should really stop picking up strangers, man. You might really get sick from all this women you are playing around with." Ren told Takumi. Not showing any hint at all that he was actually confirming if Takumi really was affected by Hachi.

"For your information I went straight home, alone, last night. My mind was just occupied by something. Maybe I ate something during yesterday's lunch that's why I did not feel well after… You talked to Nana? Does she want us to sign any autograph for her friend?"

_Bingo_. Ren wanted to laugh. But if he did, for sure Takumi will really hit him. His assumptions are confirmed. Takumi is hooked.

He was right from the beginning. Ever since Nana told him about Hachi, he had this feeling that a woman like her will totally steal Takumi's heart right away. His reasons, for one, Hachi is totally different from all the women he has dated or seen at least. Two, he sometimes subconsciously describes what kind of woman he would like to have… Like the other day, he was saying something about how great it would be if somebody can prepare a nice meal for him. And according to Nana, Hachi cooks very well. The list could go on.

He was just putting things together. Takumi and Hachi were actually like puzzles that fit each other perfectly.

But somebody needs to put them together. And that's where he and Nana come in.

**- 00 -**

**Normal**

The week passed by quickly for Hachi. Before she knew it, she was supposed to meet Nana again tomorrow. Unfortunately, she was too tired. She is currently an admin assistant for a publishing company and her supervisor literally makes her work like a machine.

_I should really find a new job._Hachi thought miserably as she was waiting for the train. She chose this job because she thought that it will be a rewarding experience for her. But as of the last 4 months, all she had was misery from her supervisor and constant attempted harassment from their boss. Add the fact that her current job is too far away from her home, it really makes her want to cry.

_Suck it up. I still need to prepare for Nana's visit tomorrow._ With this thought, she felt renewed.

As agreed, instead of them meeting outside, Nana will come back to their apartment to visit her. So she needs to shop so she can cook Nana's favorite dishes and she needs to clean the apartment. Because of her job, she can only do this twice in a month.

As she was about to enter the supermarket, she saw a Trapnest's ad in a bus. _Takumi._ How she wish she can meet him again. She is sure that she will not have another chance. Even though he is friends with Nana, he is probably busy with his own work.

At least she will be able to see Ren again. Because of Nana's agreement with her Management, she gets to see Hachi and Ren on a regular basis. But due to Nana's busy schedule, she can only see them on the same time this week. So both she and Ren will come to their apartment tomorrow.

_Good thing I was informed this time. I will definitely not make a fool of myself again._Hachi reassured herself. She is determined to show Ren that she was not as dumb as she looked like last time. Then maybe Ren will be impressed and he can tell Takumi that she was really nice and funny and she was actually really beautiful… Hachi took a deep breath. She can't help but hope that she can still see Takumi again.

As the bus drove away, she made herself forget about him and went on with her preparations for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. **

**Reviews will be much appreciated. Thank you.**

**- 00 -**

**Pathetic**

"Where do you think you're going?" Takumi asked Ren as he started to tidy up his workplace, it was only 1:30 pm and they had their lunch already.

As Ren was putting away his guitar, he answered Takumi, "It's Saturday, don't you remember I am supposed to see Nana today?"

"Oh. I see. Be thankful we are not busy nowadays." Takumi continued on with his work. Finally he was now arranging their second song after being stuck with the first song for almost 4 days.

"Yup. We're not going to do anything special, we are just going to see Nana's old apartment."Ren said.

"Just be careful of the paparazzi. We would not want you to be involved with any scandals." Takumi cautioned still occupied with work.

"I wish I didn't eat too much though because I just heard from Nana that Hachi prepared a lot." Ren said nonchalantly.

Takumi stopped after hearing Hachi's name. He did not turn to look, but Ren knew that he hit something. "Well, I'll be going then. See you later."

Takumi stood up almost immediately, "Wait! Uhm, do you need a ride or something?"

"No. I have my own car remember, you were the one who got it for me. Even I can ask one of the drivers to bring me"_A ride Takumi? Really? _Ren wanted to tell Takumi.

"Ok. Uhm… Ok… I'll see you later then." Cannot think of anything else, Takumi had to say goodbye to Ren.

As Ren was walking towards the exit of their studio, he can see Takumi opening and closing his mouth as if to say something. Even he stood up as if trying to catch up to him but decided to sit down again.

_Pathetic. _Ren laughed to himself. For a certified ladies' man, Takumi sure is stupid when it comes to the person that he likes. Unfortunately, it seems he is not aware of it yet.

He felt sorry and almost came back to just bring Takumi with him. But he stopped himself. Takumi has to figure this out on his own. He and Nana will help only by nudging Takumi and Hachi a little bit towards the right direction, they cannot give them everything just like that.

**- 00 -**

**707**

Hachi was preparing the food as Nana goes around the apartment like a little child in a toy store. "I missed this place a lot!" She entered her old room. All her things are still there clean and intact. She went to Hachi's room, twice in the bathroom just to sit down in their kitty-foot tub and even to walk outside the hallway.

Hachi just smiled. She is happy that Nana can and still calls this place home. She can be her old self here, simple and carefree. They do not have any problems with neighbors recognizing her as during her time staying there, their neighbors kept to themselves a lot. Even until now, Hachi rarely see any of them.

They just have to make sure that no media can know about this place. And for this reason, Nana had to be disguised when she came, Hachi almost did not recognize her, she came with long hair and a very girly dress, too far from her punk image. Ren was informed also, though if he will put on a disguise they are not sure.

"Come on now, Let's eat while the food is hot." Hachi called Nana.

"Let's wait for Ren for a few more minutes. He sent me a message that he is on his way."

"Ok. By the way, will I be able to meet your band mates? I don't get the idea of this whole mystery thing." Hachi was curious about Nana's band mates. Their debut was somewhat a strange one. Only Nana can be seen and all the other members were in the shadows. Even with interviews, only Nana is present.

"Since our debut was rushed, we did not have any choice but to make the other members of the band a mystery. Actually, the truth is, one of them is a minor and haven't gotten the necessary papers yet to professionally perform legally, one ran away from home and is still hiding from his parents, they did not give him permission to be an artist, he is actually the heir to an exclusive hotel in our hometown and lastly, one is a lawyer who haven't finalized his work so he cannot show himself to the public yet in respect for his clients." Nana explained coolly, as if all the things she just said were very normal.

Hachi's jaw dropped. She was so surprised that the situation of Nana's band was that complicated. She did not even know that they can actually do that.

"Actually, everybody was given a year to finalize and clear everything. But one of the stock holders of the company threatened to withdraw if he will not see any results in the next 6 months. We had no choice but to debut sooner. And this is the only way the management can think of." Nana continued.

"Isn't this more complicated? I didn't think that this was even possible. Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" Hachi is starting to worry.

"I was skeptical at first. But our drummer, the lawyer, assured me that we can do it as long as all will be legal within one year. So we decided to go on. Actually, it was a big load for me. I was the face of the band. If the people will not like me, it will be the end of us before we even start. Fortunately, everything went well. And it seems that the problems of the other members are starting to be solved. So in the next two months, we will have another debut, to uncover the mystery. This idea actually worked for us. More and more people are getting interested and the management was pleased. It was very hard but we actually pulled through." Nana added finishing her story.

"Thank the heavens you were able to pull it off. I'm so proud of you Nana!" Hachi was so pleased with Nana. She has tears in her eyes when Nana was finished explaining everything to her. She did not know the hardships that Nana went through, especially the burden of making sure to give a good impression for her band.

"It's ok. I grew up with a harsh life. This was nothing. It was not too hard and I had fun. My band mates were very supporting. I wish you can meet them soon. They are very nice people." Nana assured Hachi.

"I hope so too. I want to thank them for taking care of you."

The doorbell rang. Hachi went to open the door and was shocked to see a very handsome bald man in a suit and very dark glasses standing in front of her.

**- 00 -**

**Lost**

Takumi has been staring into space for more than an hour already. He was not able to do anything since Ren left. Why is this happening again? He needs to keep himself together or else he will run out of time.

He cannot stop thinking about what Ren and the others could be doing right now. He feels somewhat envious… Why? He doesn't know. Maybe he needs more human companionship. Maybe he just misses his band mates. Maybe he needs to hook up with a girl. All of the answers he came up with didn't really help at all.

He is a loner so more people with him especially while he is so busy will just annoy him more. He is actually glad that his band mates are on a holiday-like work, because they deserve it, especially their singer Reira. And lastly, since last week, he doesn't really feel like meeting a new girl which is very uncommon for him as he meets girls at least twice in a week.

_So why am I like this?_ Takumi thought. Again, Hachi's smiling face came to his mind. For the past week, every time he asks himself what is happening to him, it was always Hachi's face that keeps coming up. He has been in denial the whole time. He couldn't believe that this girl is actually affecting him. But what can he do? He has been sleepless ever since they've met. And even if a lot of women come to him offering themselves to him wholeheartedly, he doesn't get interested.

It's like he lost appetite for food. And he only craves one dish. And if he will not be able to have this food, he'd rather starve to death.

Takumi is going nuts. _Why?! Why?! Why?!_ He only met Hachi a week ago, they were together for less than two hours, the only words that he has spoken was less than five words and she did not even said anything to him. But why is he feeling like this towards her? She is driving him crazy without her actually doing anything!

He lit a cigarette and tried his best to think what he can do to stop this madness. It was all Ren's fault. If he did not ask Takumi to meet Hachi in the first place then it wouldn't be like this.

Then he realized something. It was too improbable that he couldn't believe it himself. But could it be? Is it possible? Did he fall in love at first sight?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. All hail Ai Yazawa for gifting us a wonderful Creation.**

**Reviews are much welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks!**

**- 00 -**

**Lawyer-sama**

Hachi was frozen in the door looking at the bald man. She couldn't find her tongue to ask what the man needed. Nana noticed this and she immediately went to check on her.

"Yasu! How nice of you to come. I thought you couldn't make it!" As soon as Nana saw the man she dragged him inside the apartment.

Hachi was left in the door speechless. Yet again, Nana has brought another man that can make her jaw drop. But this one is different. He has a somewhat very cool and respectable aura around him. He was tall and lean. He dresses nicely and neatly. He has a very handsome face and she can see a small nose ring and several earrings. The only thing that is immediately noticeable is his shockingly smooth bald head. He was a decent punk if there was any.

"My hearing was postponed so I suddenly had free time. So I decided I'll come." Yasu told Nana. He was taking out a black cigarette from his pocket. He looked at Hachi to ask permission "Is it ok if I smoke here?"

"Yes." was all that Hachi could say. This time, she didn't bother to ask Nana about him, based on Nana's story, he is their drummer – the lawyer. He was too damn nice to look at so she decided to just ogle at him. Last time she was too shy to look at Takumi_. I will not make the same mistake again. I will feast my eyes on this one!_ Hachi decided.

"I'm here!" Another person called from the door that was left open. Ren looking very much like him did nothing to disguise himself at all.

"You idiot! Why did you come like that? What will you do if somebody recognized you?!" Nana fired at Ren.

"I'm sorry. I was running late so I just decided that I'll go like this. I checked. Nobody was following or whatever." Ren reasoned out.

"Still! You should be more careful Ren. I wouldn't want to expose this place and Hachi in public. This is my haven. Don't ruin it for me." Nana said still angry at Ren's carelessness.

Ren kissed Nana so she will stop talking feeling bad at what he did. He went inside and saw Yasu. "Yasu's here! Great! Let's play mahjong!"

It seems that Ren knows Yasu as well. Remembering that she has to show Ren what she really is like, she went ahead and introduced herself to Yasu.

"I am…"

"Hachi. Nana's previous roommate and refuge. I've heard so much about you. I am glad to meet you." Yasu supplied what Hachi was supposed to say.

"Oh." Was what Hachi just managed to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Yasu apologized quickly.

"It's ok. Uhm… nice to meet you as well." Hachi was feeling more attracted to this guy.

"I am Yasu. I am the drummer of our band. And I am a lawyer. Me, Nana, Ren and the rest of Trapnest go way back. We are friends from our hometown." Yasu told Hachi.

Hachi was surprised about this revelation. She did not know anything about this. Nana did not bother to tell her. She doesn't know whether she will be hurt or angry at Nana.

For the time being, she disregarded her feelings. Maybe Nana has a reason why she kept all of these from her. She can wait for Nana to explain why she did not inform her. What is important is now.

Yasu and Ren immediately realized that Nana did not mention to Hachi anything about what Yasu just said. Hachi was getting quite uncomfortable. But Nana doesn't seem to be bothered. Ren decided to change the topic. He went to the dining table and praised Hachi for the dishes that she prepared.

With that, Hachi went back to her cheerful self and they started eating.

**- 00 -**

**Unconvinced**

That night, Takumi went to a bar alone. He gave up on working as once again, he is stuck.

He is not convinced of his own conclusion. He doesn't believe in love or really know what love is. How could he think he fell in love, and at first sight at that?

Memories started to flood. Before he gets an even worse mood, he pushed all thoughts of his past out of his mind. He doesn't want to replay anything about what his life was like before.

He ordered a drink and he looked around the bar. As always, people recognized him immediately. But because the bar and the customers are high class, no one dares to approach him easily. Of course, the women are eyeing him with lust and longing in their eyes.

He went back to his drink and ignored them. If they want me, then they should come and get me. His arrogance towards the women makes him more wanted. And based on the number of women eyeing him, he can have his pick. After a few minutes, an attractive woman came to him.

Before the woman can say anything, he immediately rejected her. After doing that, he was so surprised at himself. It was like he was doing things involuntarily. He needs to be careful or else he will decline everybody that will come to him. And he thinks he badly needs the company to erase the stupid thought that has been playing in his mind the whole time. Good thing there are more women waiting for their turn to get his attention.

One by one the women tried their luck. After 5 women, and maybe more than a hundred dirty looks from the men, he gave up and paid his bill. A lot were still waiting for him but he didn't want to stay in the bar anymore. If he did, it's either he will be in trouble with the women, if not with the men. Good thing the women bought his story that he was so tired from work. Before anything bad can happen or false stories can be made about him, he left the bar.

He went outside to his car and just sat there for more than 10 minutes. He doesn't know where to go. He doesn't want to go home yet. He needs to drink more. After contemplating what he is going to do next, he took his phone and dialed the number of the first person that came to his mind.

"You free? Can I come to your place?" After getting a positive response from the other line, he drove quickly towards his destination.

**- 00 -**

**Secrets**

Lying in bed, Hachi was replaying the things that have happened earlier that day. Although she had fun playing and talking with Ren and Yasu, now she is so curious about what Yasu said that they were all friends from back home. She couldn't think why Nana did not mention anything about this before. Not even a single thing.

She wanted to feel hurt. But a tiny voice inside her is saying that for sure Nana has her reasons why she did not share this part of her life to her. Come to think of it, it was always her who was telling stories of her life to Nana. Being too self-centered, she did not even ask anything about her. She was contented with what Nana says voluntarily.

At least, even if she was kept in the dark about Nana's old friends, now Nana is trying to put her within their circle. Although she was not properly informed, one by one she is meeting them. All of her sadness and hurt feelings dissolved when she realized it. Even though Nana doesn't say anything, she actually cares a lot for her.

Maybe, Nana doesn't really know how to handle relationships. Based on her interactions with Ren, Hachi is almost sure that this is the case. She is starting to understand Nana more.

A lot of questions are now swarming in Hachi's mind. When did Ren and Nana actually become a couple? What was the relationship like among the members of the Trapnest band and Nana's band? Then she realized, if they are friends even from before, it means that Nana is a close friend of Takumi, which means, she may still have the chance to meet him again!

She felt delighted of this thought. Maybe all of them can come to this apartment and play mahjong like what they did today! Oh how she wish that could happen.

Even though she still hopes to see Takumi again, every time she remembers Yasu, she would feel happy. She thinks Yasu is a dependable man, somebody that a woman can rely on, somebody that can be gentle if needed. Not to mention that he looks so cool.

Like a teenage girl once again, Hachi giggled through the night as she thinks of Yasu until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. All hail Ai Yazawa for gifting us a wonderful Creation.**

**Reviews are much welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks!**

**I don't know why I cannot see the reviews properly so I am not sure if there are anybody else, but I would like to thank cateyed, odango44 and exekiel for your positive reviews. I'll try to do my best.**

**- 00 -**

**Update**

**Ren's Phone 11:05 pm **

**From My Wifey:**_I think I made a wrong choice introducing Yasu to Hachi this early. _

**Nana's Phone 11:08 pm **

**From Ren:**_Yeah. I think so too._

**Ren's Phone 11:10 pm **

**From My Wifey: **_I knew it! You noticed too! What do you think we should do? _

**Nana's Phone 11:20 pm **

**From Ren: **_Nothing. Just let fate take its course. If you think about it, Yasu is a better match for Hachi. At least you can be sure she will be in good hands._

**Ren's Phone 11:22 pm **

**From My Wifey:**_Why do you take too long to answer?! I guess you're right… Let's just see._

**Nana's Phone 11:35 pm **

**From Ren:**_I'm still with Yasu. I would have wanted Hachi to be with Takumi though. So that Takumi will learn what love is like. If that happens, I'm sure Hachi will be safe as well._

**Ren's Phone 11:40 pm **

**From My Wifey:**_I guess… Ok. For the time being let's just let everything be._

**Nana's Phone 11:45 pm **

**From Ren:**_I will try to find out what Yasu thinks of Hachi. _

**Ren's Phone 11:50 pm **

**From My Wifey:**_Ok. I'm going to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow. Be sure to behave yourself._

**Nana's Phone 11:50 pm **

**From Ren:**_You're the only one for me my love._

**- 00 -**

**Intentionally**

Yasu and Ren continued their little reunion in Yasu's place. It's been quite a while since they had drinks together.

"We should see each other more often, man." Ren told Yasu as they stare towards the twinkling lights of metropolitan Tokyo. Yasu's place is in a high rise building with a nice veranda that has an amazing view of the city.

"Yeah. Maybe after I finalize my cases I'll have more time. Being a lawyer and a professional musician at the same time really takes up all my time. Sometimes I don't even get to sleep."

"I can't believe that you will give up being a lawyer to pursue a career in showbiz. Considering what you told Reira before." Ren said opening himself another beer.

"Times change. And so does the mind." Was all that Yasu replied, clearly showing that he doesn't want to continue with this topic.

Yasu's phone suddenly rang breaking the silence that came between them. "Hello. Yeah. No problem."

"Takumi is coming." Yasu informed Ren. He went inside to get more beer from the fridge.

_Good timing._Ren thought. Once again, it's as if everything is being laid out for him.

After a few minutes, Takumi came and was surprised to see Ren was also there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you are with Nana?" Takumi looked annoyed to see Ren. It was once again his fault that he is getting depressed. If Ren did not bring up the topic about Hachi then he wouldn't have had to open a door that he had a hard time closing.

"Nana is busy tomorrow so she needed to go early. We wanted to stay at Hachi's place longer but she looked tired so we decided to continue this little party here. Nice of you to join us."Renreplied smiling widely at Takumi.

"WE?Yasu was with you?!" Takumi cannot hide his irritation. Why didYasu get to come with Ren?

"Yeah, Nana wanted me to meet Hachi since a long time ago. I only had time today." Yasu answered Takumi, immediately catching that something is up with him.

Takumi looked to be even in a fouler mood than when he first came. He took a long drag from his cigarette and opened the bottle of vodka instead of the beer that was in front of him.

Adding more insult to injury, Renasked Yasu directly. "So what do you think of Hachi?" Unlike Takumi, Yasu is very honest and will answer any questions straight to the point.

"She is a nice girl. I'm glad Nana has her as a friend."

"I know right? What do you think of her as a woman?" Ren inquired further. Takumi's gaze was throwing daggers at Ren.

"She is very attractive. And the food that she prepared was divine. I liked talking to was so funny and lively. I wouldn't mind having a girl like her. I wonder if she's seeing somebody right now." Yasu responded honestly.

It took all the effort for Takumi not to punch Yasu right then and there. He stood up immediately, grumbled something about getting his phone in the car and left Ren who was totally enjoying what's happening and Yasu who seemed getting more interested.

"What's up with Casanova?" Yasu asked Ren clearly referring to Takumi.

"Last week, he met Hachi. From then he started acting strange. He is evidently attracted to Hachi but it seems he is denying it." Ren explained to Yasu the obvious. "As soon as he laid eyes on Hachi, he was immediately captivated. He hasn't even spent 2 hours with her and did not really have the chance to talk to her that's why he cannot believe his feelings."

"I see. The Ice King is finally having his heart thawed." Yasu understood. "But Hachi is still fair game right? Because I was serious when I said that I don't mind having her as my girl."Yasu added quickly.

"As far as I see it, yeah. But be sure to clarify things with Takumi. We wouldn't want a girl to destroy our friendship." Ren cautioned Yasu.

Yasu just smiled.

**- 00 -**

**Surrender**

Takumi went out quickly of Yasu's place. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. _I really need to sort things out._He cannot show them that he is suffering about this issue regarding Hachi.

Takumi contemplated on what Yasusaid. Based on his answer Yasu was attracted to Hachi. But it seems he was able to spend more time with her. He had a chance to get to know her. So he had a very good reason why he was attracted to her.

As for him, how can he possibly like her when he just practically laid eyes on her? Never in his life has Takumi felt like this towards a woman. For him, bad as it sounds, women are disposables. After 1 fun night, it is the end.

He had only one strong feeling towards another woman, Reira. And contrary to what most people think about him, especially Ren, he actually knows the feeling to love and be loved. In reality, he loves Reira and for sure Reira loves him as well. But his love for her is different. He loves her like a precious little sister, a very important family member, never more than that. To make the assumptions of the others correct, he doesn't know how and haven't had the chance to be involved romantically.

He walked around the parking lot trying to clear his mind before he goes back up. For sure Ren will have that smirk in his face. And if he will not be able to control himself, he will definitely punch him. As for Yasu, annoyed as he can be, he cannot do anything. After all, he doesn't have the right or anything at all for that matter to feel hate to whoever will be attracted to Hachi.

Just the thought alone of having others interested with Hachi is enough to make his blood boil. Takumi sank back in the side of his car. It seems that there are no other ways but to admit defeat and surrender. He has to acknowledge the fact that even without any reason, he likes Hachi… A lot.

He needs to come up with a plan to get to know her better, soon. Or else, he will miss the chance to finally have, in truth, what he always wanted but dare not admit. True love.

**- 00 -**

**Free**

Hachi has finally had it. After one more miserable week in her job, she decided to quit. What she will do after, she doesn't care anymore. Maybe she will have to use the marriage funds her mother gave her. It will be alright because based on her current love life status, she will not be needing it anytime soon.

She decided to pass by the nearby mall to unwind. She was so stressed she thinks 20 years has been added to her real age.

She quickly headed for her favorite shop, and as soon as she entered, she noticed a man who was practically being served hand and foot by the employees. He could be a very rich and important person, Hachi thought.

Of course curiosity got the best of her and she cautiously made her way towards where the man was trying to mix and match clothes. She realized that he was trying to make an ensemble for several people, to be specific, an outfit for at least 3 males and 1 female.

She noticed that the outfits were totally mismatched. She wasn't able to stop herself when she just blurted out "That doesn't work at all."

The man looked at her surprised but not annoyed, even somewhat problematic. "What do you suggest then?" The man asked Hachi.

"I would go with this one… and this here…" Hachi started to arrange the clothes that were provided. When she finished, the man was in awe. Even the staff couldn't hide their surprise. She did everything beautifully without any effort at all.

"You're a natural. How did you do that so quickly?" The man smiled gratefully at Hachi.

"I've always been to fashion ever since I was young. I had a knack for these kinds of things. I was actually a fashion major from my associate college. I just wasn't able to pursue it. And unfortunately, since I came to Tokyo, I wasn't able to get a job related to fashion."Hachi explained to the man.

The man who until now hasn't introduced himself looked to be contemplating hard as he assesses Hachi from head to foot.

Hachi was feeling self-conscious and couldn't hide that she was feeling really uneasy as the man looks at her. She decided to say goodbye to him when the man suddenly spoke.

"Are you currently employed right now?" The man inquired.

"Actually, I just quit from my job this afternoon. I just came here to unwind." Hachi replied.

The man took out a business card from his pocket and handed it to Hachi. "I am Takeda. I actually handle talents."

"You are a manager, how come you are doing this job?" Hachi asked Mr. Takeda when she saw his position in the card.

"Our wardrobe director suddenly quit on us due to an emergency. I haven't seen anybody to replace her yet so I had no choice but to do this by myself. Well, now that I met you, I think I was destined to do this all along." Mr. Takeda was now smiling widely at Hachi.

"What do you mean?"Hachi was feeling a little bit excited.

"Is it ok with you to come to my office tomorrow? The address is in the card." Mr. Takeda asked Hachi.

When Hachi checked the card again, her eyes widened. Mr. Takeda was working in Cookie Music, the agency handling Trapnest.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. All hail Ai Yazawa for gifting us a wonderful Creation.**

**Reviews are much welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks!**

**- 00 -**

**Friends**

Takumi went back up to Yasu's place after almost 30 minutes, it took him that much time to clear his mind. He used up all his strength to show Yasu and Ren that he was ok. Good thing that the two were talking about a different topic then and didn't push why he suddenly left.

Even still in deep thought regarding what he will do about his feelings for Hachi, he was able to join the conversation with ease. They were reminiscing the times when they were still in their hometown. It kind of cheered him up going back to their antics when they were younger and had a simpler life.

After a couple of hours, they decided to end the get-together and made plans to do it more often. As they were saying goodbye, Yasu caught Takumi's attention.

"I have a feeling that we might want the same thing. No matter what happens, I wouldn't like something bad to happen between us. But I want to tell you now that I will not back off." Yasu told Takumi straight to the point, clearly referring to Hachi.

Even if he was not concerned, Ren was all ears, waiting for Takumi's reply.

Takumi seemed taken aback. He did not expect for Yasu to confirm everything quickly. Yasu confirmed his and even Takumi's feelings for him. For sure Takumi wouldn't want to ruin their friendship as well. But this time he feels that he will do everything just to succeed.

"May the best man win." Takumi extended his hand towards Yasu which was accepted gratefully.

**- 00 -**

**Job Offer**

Hachi checked her appearance for the hundredth time in her reflection in the elevator. She wanted to make sure that she looks stylish and sophisticated. She had to use some of her savings for this new outfit. _It's an investment._ Hachi reassured herself.

She is going to meet Mr. Takeda today. Based on the information that he gave her, it seems that he will offer her a job to be a stylist or something for one of their talents.

Currently, Cookie Music's leading artist is Trapnest. Hachi cannot believe her luck. Now she can agree to the saying that when one door closes, another one with better options opens. She doesn't want to push her luck though. She is not expecting to be Trapnest's stylist, she just hopes to be hired.

Before the elevator doors open, Hachi checked her appearance again for the last time. As she was coming out, several people were waiting to board the elevator. She did not lose her focus, she walked straight to her destination without looking around. She did not notice the looks that she got from the people around her.

She immediately saw Mr. Takeda waiting for her outside a big office with glass for walls. Takeda greeted her and ushered her inside the office. Sitting in the big desk, obviously the director of the company is a blonde Japanese man, still looking handsome despite his age. The man smiled at her and ordered his secretary to bring some refreshments.

"Nice to meet you Komatsu-san. I am Hideki Kasai, the director of Cookie Music. I heard good things about you from Takeda-san but I want to hear more, can you please tell us something about yourself" He offered his hand towards Hachi, as Hachi was accepting it to shake, he took her hand instead to kiss.

Hachi blushed and tried her best to remain composed. _For sure this is normal in the entertainment business._ Hachi thought to herself. She smiled and started to give them a short introduction about her life and career.

When she finished, the refreshments came. After the secretary left the office, Mr. Hideki and Mr. Takeda went into full business mode. They told her that they are in great need of a stylist as they are currently very shorthanded. And because of the popularity of their artists, they need to be sure that they get the right person.

Mr. Takeda explained that although Hachi passed the initial evaluation, which was done impromptu during their meeting in the mall, she will still be subjected to a 10-day training. And from there, they will decide whether to hire as an associate stylist.

She totally accepted the conditions, it is after all fair. Of course a big company like Cookie Music cannot just base their decision on a simple incident. She was further informed about her future responsibilities and the rules of the company and was asked to start tomorrow.

She thanked Mr. Hideki for giving her a chance, which resulted to another hand kissing incident. She said goodbye and was escorted by Mr. Takeda to his office to finalize her probationary employment.

**- 00 -**

**Hallucination**

Takumi froze when he saw the woman who came out of the elevator. He was absolutely sure it was Hachi, and she didn't look like a girl at all, she looked like a very sophisticated woman.

Now he was having second thoughts whether it was really her, for one because of the different aura that the girl projected and two, why the hell would Hachi be there, who seemed to be going to the director's office?

Before he can confirm, he was dragged by Ren inside the elevator.

"Did you see that woman? Was that Hachi?!" Takumi asked Ren with far too much excitement.

"Of course not. Why would she be here?" Ren rejected the idea immediately.

"But you did not see! You were playing with your phone!" Takumi insisted.

"I seriously doubt it. What's happening to you?" Ren's question made him feel like he was crazy.

As if Takumi was hit with cold water, he immediately stopped and became quiet. _Ren is right. How can she possibly be here?_ Takumi remained quiet for the remainder of the elevator's descent. Now he is hallucinating. He was into this a lot deeper.

With the smirk that has becoming more regular in his face, Ren gave Takumi another look and continued to play with his phone – which was what Takumi thinks he is doing. He was actually reading Nana's message to him that Hachi has an interview today with the management and there is a possibility that she will start working there.

Of course he will not inform Takumi about it. For sure it will be too damn fun to see Takumi become restless thinking that he is seeing Hachi wherever he goes. Like a mischievous little boy, he suppressed his laughter.

**- 00 -**

**First Day**

Hachi didn't have a hard time fitting in with the other staff in charge of the image of the talents. They were all kind and very cooperative. They were happy to have Hachi with them to help them with all the work.

She was assigned that day to sort the clothes that were provided by the sponsors. She has to choose which clothes can be used by whom. She was given only a list and photos of their talents to work on. She went through the list and saw that Trapnest was not there. She was not surprised. For sure they are being handled by an experienced stylist.

Hachi worked happily throughout the whole morning. She was in her element. Her mentor, the senior stylist, was so impressed with her work that she has decided to give all decisions regarding the sponsored clothing to Hachi.

Around lunchtime, she was invited by other associate stylists to have lunch in the company cafeteria. She chatted happily away with her co-workers. It was the first time in her life that she was in a place to see famous people but didn't bother to look for one. Not even once did it come to her mind that she might see Takumi. She was too happy with the way her life was going right now and she intends to keep it that way.

Finally, she is doing what she likes the most. She has new friends and she can now be considered to be within Nana's world. They haven't had the chance to meet again because of Nana's extremely busy schedule. But they were constantly emailing each other. Nana was also very happy for her.

When they finished eating they stopped by to get some coffee in the shop downstairs. Hachi didn't notice the person sitting from across the room looking at her.

**- 00 -**

**Chance**

Takumi was sitting in the farthest and corner most table of the coffee shop, he was wearing very dark glasses and had his long hair tucked in the cap he was wearing. Nobody seemed to recognize him so he decided to have his coffee in the shop. He had a terrible hangover from the drinking that he did last night.

_I should stop drinking._ Takumi thought to himself. Ever since he had the "woman" problem, he had to drink every night just to sleep.

A group of associate stylists came to get some coffee. Takumi looked at them and couldn't believe his eyes. One of them was definitely Hachi. He wanted to go to them and talk to her. But for sure the other people in the coffee shop might recognize him and may cause unnecessary rumors.

He contented himself by just looking at her. He felt like a big pervert watching her like this. She looked more beautiful. She was practically glowing!

His heart made an involuntary jump. He felt like a teenage boy having his first crush. He pulled down his cap to hide his face, for sure he was red all over with the blush that he was feeling.

After getting their orders, the group went out, for sure going back to their work. He continued to watch Hachi until he cannot see her anymore.

He took out his phone and dialed Takeda's number, "Do we have a new stylist?" He asked Takeda without even greeting him first.

"Yes. She is training to become an associate stylist." Takeda answered, used to Takumi's way of inquiring but this is the first time that he was interested with a staff that is not working with him directly.

"What is her name?" Takumi inquired further. He doesn't care anymore what Takeda will think why he is asking.

"Nana Komatsu." As soon as Takeda answered, Takumi dropped the line.

He wants to make sure that it really is true and that he is not dreaming. He remembered seeing her yesterday, and what Ren's reaction was. He dialed Ren's number.

"Hello my darling?" Ren answered in a sing song voice after two rings.

"You knew that Hachi was coming to work here didn't you?" Takumi asked Ren.

Ren just laughed in response to his question.

"I'm going to kill you when I see you." Takumi threatened Ren. Although he cannot say it with a straight face because of the happiness he was feeling.

Takumi felt an overwhelming sense of joy after Ren's confirmation. It was like the gods are helping him. He cannot think of a way to get close with her but with what has happened, a chance was given to him.

After several days of not wanting to work, he felt a sudden jolt of energy and inspiration. He thinks that he can finish at least 5 songs today.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. All hail Ai Yazawa for gifting us a wonderful Creation.**

**Apologies for the very late update. Been very busy and lazy lately.**

**Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks!**

_**Merci Lea97 for the wonderful review. **____** Thank you exekiel, I will try to do my best! **___

**- 00 -**

The ten probationary days have passed very quickly for Hachi. She was having so much fun with the work. She was meeting a lot of people. Not only was she able to make a name for herself immediately in the company, she was also able to make herself well known with the sponsors.

She was mostly tasked with handling the clothes coming from the sponsors and dealing with them directly. The sponsors and their employees loved her and ended up giving more clothes than usual.

She didn't mind that she was not assigned particularly to one of the artists. Her current assignment is far better because she is not consigned with a specific genre. She feels like she can stretch her wings farther.

She was all smiles as she made her way to Mr. Hideki's office to get her evaluation, and hopefully a full time job. Unlike on the first time she came to the Admin offices, she was not looking at anybody. Now she was greeting everyone she passes by, which she was able to meet throughout her probationary days.

She went to the Executive Secretary to let her know that she has arrived for her meeting with the management and sat down in the waiting area. She has a good view of the inside of the Director's Office. It seems that the meeting they are having is very important as most of the top people in the company were there.

After a few minutes, most of the people rose and started to say goodbye to the others and made their way out. She then noticed that Ren and Takumi were there. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Takumi. He was facing the director and she can only see his left side profile, he looks perfect even from that angle.

Now that she thought about it, this is the first time that she actually saw Takumi in the building. It was very rare that she thought about Takumi. And usually it was just because his band was Cookie Music's leading artist. She loves her job so much that she did not spend much time for her personal life.

She last talked to her family a week ago, just telling them the news about this job. She was in constant contact with Nana but it was almost a month since they last saw each other. Nana was very busy, and when she had the free time, Hachi gave way for her and Ren to have their alone time.

She did not prepare herself that there will be a big chance that she will meet Takumi at work. She is starting to panic, remembering the first time that they met. She tried to calm herself down and looked at Ren. She had a great encounter with Ren, she was able to act naturally in front of him. For sure since Ren is there, she will not make a fool of herself once again.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror at the back of the secretary's table. She looks pretty as always. No need to worry. So even if there will be no conversation between them, there will still be a chance that Takumi will like what he'll see.

She made herself busy by looking at the magazines in the waiting area to make herself stop looking at the people inside the director's office before they notice. It was very hard to tear her eyes away from Takumi. Good thing the magazine she chose featured Trapnest and shows a spread of the band members. She made herself focus in reading the article while waiting for her turn with the management.

The article was about the life of the members before they became famous. She got too engrossed reading that she did notice that Takumi saw her and was staring at her with a smile on his lips.

**- 00 -**

Takumi and Ren cannot believe that Naoki and Reira are still stuck in England. They are currently being informed by the management that due to some unavoidable circumstances, the photo shoot for the two has been delayed and they might need to stay in the UK longer than expected. And since that is the case, maybe the two will just stay there until they start recording their new album.

They are being told that they might need to appear by themselves to some shows just to make sure that their popularity and publicity will not decrease. They are tasked to explain to their fans what the current situation of the band is and to promote their upcoming album, making sure that the fans will not have a change of heart even though they are not appearing a lot in shows and concerts.

For the past ten days, Takumi worked like a newly serviced machine. He was able to finish most of the songs in their new album with just a few more tweaks to be done later. He was after all, very much inspired.

Like a creepy stalker, he frequented the coffee shop, disguised of course, during the lunch hour. He noticed that the stylists go to get coffee after their lunch. He was able to see Hachi all the time. It always felt like 10 minutes of paradise, enough to recharge himself to his fullest capacity again.

All this time that he was watching Hachi, he never thought of coming to talk to her. He was contented by just watching her. He felt ashamed of himself but he was too happy to care. Takumi reassured himself that there will be a lot of opportunities once she gets hired. In the meantime, he will let her be comfortable with the working environment.

Of course Ren did not miss this opportunity to make fun of him. After he had his "agreement" with Yasu, his feelings towards Hachi became an open book. Though Ren kept on teasing him about it, at least he did not blab about it with their staff.

The people working with him noticed the difference in his attitude but nobody bothered to say anything in fear of him going back to his old grumpy, rude self. They don't care what could be the reason as long as work has become a lot better.

Their meeting with the management has ended. One by one, the board of directors started to take their leave. He and Ren stayed to discuss further their upcoming appearances. The secretary came in and informed the Director that their next appointment is here. When he glanced to look at the secretary, he saw who the management will be meeting next.

It was Hachi. His heart made an involuntary jump. He saw that she was busy reading a magazine and for sure she did notice that they were there.

He suddenly became nervous, why? He doesn't really know. This will be the first time ever that they might meet face to face since she started working in the company. Like a true first timer, he doesn't know what to do. But at least he knows that he must impress Hachi.

Ren noticed what Takumi was looking at outside the office and immediately had his annoying smirk on. For sure he will make things worse.

The Director finalized everything and asked them to take their leave as well. Takumi has become paralyzed and wasn't able to move from his seat. Ren was clearly trying to contain his laughter as he urged him to stand up and dragged him towards the door.

Once out of the office, Ren called Hachi amiably. "How are you my dear? Even though we are working in the same building I haven't seen you once!"

"I know. I was busy the whole time." Hachi looked really beautiful. She was too different from the first time she and Takumi met. Takumi did not expect that he could fall even deeper, and just by merely looking at her!

Hachi turned to look at Takumi who was frozen on the spot. She looked a bit surprised but still smiled.

"I would have to talk to you some other time, I need to meet with the Director now. You are coming this weekend right?" Nana asked Ren as she readies herself to go inside the office.

"Yup. Nana, me and Yasu. Possibly Nobu." Ren answered with a very mischievous smile and glancing carefully towards Takumi who has a very funny face right now.

"Ok then. See you!" She looked at Takumi one last time and gave him an uncertain smile and went inside the office.

Ren moved Takumi towards the mirror so he can see what he looks like. No wonder Hachi looked terrified and annoyed, it that is possible, at the same time. With half a devilish smile, crumpled eyebrows, and sheet-white face, he looked like a sick maniac ready to kill the next person he sees.

Ren laughed loudly as Takumi sighed in frustration. So much for impressing the first girl he fell in love with.

Takumi wanted to strangle himself that instant.

**- 00 -**

Hachi was not sure what has happened to Takumi, whether he was angry at her or just plain annoyed by merely seeing her. So much for having the opportunity to make Takumi like her, for some unknown reason, Takumi looked like she disgusts him.

She felt a little lonely but then tried her best to disregard what just happened. She composed herself and smiled as she knocked on the Director's office.

Mr. Takeda smiled at Hachi warmly as he ushered her inside the office. She sat on the chair in front of the Director, who was currently asking his secretary to bring in some documents and new refreshments.

"How are you Nana-san", Mr. Hideki smiled graciously at Hachi. _So far so good._ Hachi thought to herself smiling towards the Director.

"We heard a lot of good things about you. The evaluation we got from your superiors were all excellent. Even the sponsors liked you a lot." Mr. Hideki opened the folder that his secretary gave and offered it to Hachi.

As Hachi took the folder Mr. Hideki continued speaking, "We are very pleased with your performance. We have decided to make you Senior Stylist, and you will be heading the department that deals with the Sponsors. Congratulations."

Hachi couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked at the contract where everything that Mr. Hideki said are formally and legally written. Also included was a big fat salary to accompany the prestigious position.

She almost cried as she shakes hands with Mr. Takeda and Mr. Hideki. She was so thankful to them. "You deserve it Nana-san. Your talent and abilities earned this position." Mr. Takeda told her kindly.

Although a formal memo has already been disseminated regarding her, they told her that a company party will be held in a month's time and there she would be properly introduced to all the staff of the company and other companies they are dealing with.

After everything was settled, she went with Mr. Takeda to her department where her new office was waiting for her. Hachi almost cried again. She was so grateful, especially with Mr. Takeda who put his faith in a stranger like her.

When Mr. Takeda left, her colleagues started coming in her office to greet her, she thanked everybody and promised that they will go out soon to celebrate. After everybody left, she looked around her new office. It was big and very stylish with a very nice view, by one side are several racks of clothes from the sponsors. It was like a mini prestigious designer store.

She sat on her chair for the first time and pinched herself. She wanted to make sure this is not a dream. Never in her current situation did she ever hope that something like this will happen to her.

She called her mother to tell her the good news and sent a message to Nana. She was so happy that she forgot everything about her second encounter with Takumi.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. All hail Ai Yazawa for gifting us a wonderful Creation.**

**Apologies for the late update. Been very busy and lazy lately.**

**Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks!**

**I would like to try to include my own characters into the story… I hope the effect will be good. Wish me luck!**

**- 00 –**

Two hours after the catastrophic encounter with Hachi, Takumi seemed to be still in shock. He just went directly to their studio, completely quiet the whole time only moving just to have a cigarette every 20-30 minutes.

Although Ren was too entertained, he felt a little bit sorry towards Takumi. He is still one of his best friends. But Takumi needs to figure out being in love by himself.

He still cannot believe that Takumi was too helpless about being in love. He doesn't want to think that he was too damaged from his past that is why he is having a hard time now.

Ren had an idea, he had to do this. He just couldn't bear seeing his friend like this. He went to sit beside Takumi. Careful not to mention anything about what had happened earlier, he asked Takumi to get a drink later. And very subtly, he said, "I would like to buy Hachi a drink also, to celebrate her employment. Would that be okay with you?"

Takumi came back from the dead. His eyes lit up and a smile was about to show on his lips when suddenly his face fell and looked frustrated again. "No." Takumi answered Ren sadly. "I don't think I can see her this soon after what happened."

"Why not? If you are thinking that you looked like a total idiot, you cannot do anything about it. But at least try to redeem yourself!" Ren tried to encourage him.

"That's the problem you see? I cannot… I am totally CLUELESS… I don't know how to deal… With her… Hachi… The first woman, I fell for…" Takumi almost wasn't able to explain himself.

Ren felt so sorry for Takumi after he heard what he just said. He uttered a silent apology to Yasu and sent a short message of explanation to Nana. He has decided. He will do his best to help Takumi get probably the best thing that he has ever come across.

**- 00 –**

After getting her formal appointment, Hachi started to sort out her priorities based on the responsibilities that she was given. She found out that she is entitled for an assistant so that was what she decided to do first. She definitely needs somebody to help her keep track of all the sponsors' information.

She went herself to the HR Department and filed her request for an assistant. She was given several CVs to review although, surprisingly, most of them were male. She chose 1 of the 3 female applicants from the lot and asked the HR representative to call her to set up an interview. She chose another one, a male applicant who has a very good background with fashion for back up just in case the female will not be acceptable.

She made her way back to her office and started working on the new clothes that were sent by the sponsors. She made a mental note to send a thank you email to the sponsors for the generous quantity of the clothes recently.

A couple of hours later, she received a call from the HR Department. Her applicant is available to come for an interview later this afternoon. She agreed to the schedule and went out to meet up with her colleagues to have lunch.

She was a bit afraid that her colleagues might get angry with her because of the position that she got, considering that she was just new. Luckily, nobody felt bad about it and they were sincerely happy for her. According to them, the job was well suited for her and she deserves it. Also, they never had such good materials to work with. Only after she had started dealing with the sponsors and the designers. So Hachi was able to happily maintain her friendship with them.

After lunch, she was surprised as she entered her office. In her desk were big baskets of flowers. She saw that all of them were carnation, her favorite flower, in different shades of pink. She quickly looked for the card. She wanted to find out who sent them. She had to go through all seven baskets of flowers to get the card. Only one card was included.

With much anticipation, she opened the card and saw the message:

_Congratulations on your new job. _

_I hope you like the flowers. _

_They are as beautiful as you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Hachi didn't know whether she will be happy or terrified. She liked the flowers a lot but the message sent chills down her spine. She cannot think of anybody that could be her secret admirer. It felt like somebody was watching her without her knowledge. For sure this person was from the company. Only her family and Nana knows that she has a new job. So this person is definitely not an outsider.

She went out and asked if anybody saw someone going or coming from her office. Unfortunately, since it was lunch break, nobody was in their department at the time the flowers were delivered. She quickly hid the flowers at the back of her desk to avoid unnecessary attention.

She tried to calm her nerves and decided to work. For the time being, she will not be afraid. She will wait for this person to reveal himself, hopefully soon. If not, she will report what happened to the management.

She made herself busy and at around 2 pm, she was told by the HR representative that her applicant is there for the interview. She tried to push this bizarre incident out of her mind as she made her way to the HR Department.

**- 00 - **

"I don't think that was a good idea Takumi." Ren shaking his head told Takumi. They just sent a bunch of flowers to Hachi, and Takumi insisted not putting his name and to make it from some mystery man.

"I know, but what can I do? I am not ready to come forward about my feelings for her yet." Takumi sighed agreeing with Ren.

"But you are sure you like her right? Because surely, Nana will come and kill not only you, also me, if you are just playing." Ren asked Takumi for the nth time.

"Honestly, how many times do I have to confirm my feelings? Besides, do I look like I am playing?" Takumi answered Ren for the nth time as well.

Ren can easily tell that Takumi is seriously in love with Hachi. He just cannot wrap his mind into the idea that Takumi went from a certified ladies' man to a pathetic love sick puppy he is now. All his smoothness & cool personality towards the ladies just vanished.

And now, he is becoming like a creepy stalker/maniac. Ren is certain that all those flowers and a very mysterious card left Hachi scared to her bones. No matter how hard he insisted, Takumi didn't want to tell Hachi that it was from him.

Ren sighed, getting frustrated. _This is what I get for being "helpful"._ After informing Takumi that he will help him, they started planning how to woo Hachi. But all this secrecy and somewhat stalking was never a part of his idea.

Ren wanted Takumi to come forward about his feelings and go through the traditional way. With his support, he assured Takumi that he will not let him make a fool of himself. Of course, Takumi rejected the idea immediately. He insisted on not being ready and if Ren persists, he will lose all hope to get Hachi's attention.

"Do you think she has seen the flowers?" Takumi asked Ren. Ever since they sent the flowers, he couldn't relax. Ren asked Nana what Hachi's favorite flower is. Although not really on board about the idea of Ren helping Takumi, Nana still promised her full cooperation.

"Yes." Ren answered Takumi.

"Do you think she liked them?" Takumi inquired further.

_No. _Was what Ren wanted to answer. But surely, it will hurt Takumi. Based on his current condition, if Ren will state the obvious, he will become more pathetic. "She would definitely be intrigued. And for sure, _"you"_ got her attention." _You as in some unknown creep._ Ren added silently.

Takumi seemed satisfied with Ren's answer. He began to relax and looked like he is finally ready to continue with work.

Ren started with his work as well. He cannot help himself but to utter a desperate prayer.

_God? Demon king? Please help me._

**- 00 - **

Hachi's first choice applicant, Akane Fujimoto turned out to be a newlywed who just had her first baby 6 months ago. She was good but Hachi cannot help thinking that she is not ready to go back to be a career woman just yet. Her new life as a wife and mother might need more of her time and could affect her job.

Akane insisted that she is ready and that Hachi will not be disappointed. She looked to be in shape and in control of her situation so Hachi decided that she will give her a try. It was Thursday already so they have agreed that she will start on Monday.

The HR representative took care of the rest and Hachi took her leave. She went back to her office and saw the flowers again and tried her best to think who could be her secret admirer. She wanted so bad to share this to somebody else, preferably with Nana. But she doesn't want to make anybody worry unnecessarily.

She tried to think of any clues as to who this person could be. On the top of her list is she knows this person. For sure he is not just any random man that could have just seen her somewhere. His familiarity with her life is both disturbing and intriguing, considering that he is aware of her new job, new office and even her favorite flower. He could be an employee in Cookie Music or a friend of the people around her.

Hachi was struck with a thought. If this person might be related to her friends or family, she can definitely narrow it down. Certainly, this man didn't come from any of her family's acquaintances. With regards to her friends, the only person who knows her current situation is Nana. She hasn't informed anybody else even Junko, her other best friend, who is currently on vacation with her boyfriend.

She has somebody in mind. And if she is correct, she would really be happy. She doesn't want to confirm her suspicions directly. She wants to find out on her own. Maybe even her friend doesn't know that this person is doing this.

She has decided that she will try her best to solve this mystery by herself. And since the weekend is coming, she will have the chance to uncover the truth because this coming Saturday Nana and her friends are coming to her apartment.

Her fear turned to a sweet and bubbly feeling as she imagined _Yasu_ sending all these flowers secretly for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. All hail Ai Yazawa for gifting us a wonderful Creation.**

**Apologies for the very very very late update. Been very busy and lazy lately.**

**Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks!**

**I will try my best to pick up the pace. I hope nobody is getting bored with my story yet…**

**- 00 -**

The weekend came and passed but Hachi still doesn't have an idea as to who her secret admirer is. Her plans on getting some information from Nana and her friends failed as their meeting was cancelled. Nana and her band were too busy to take the day off and of course Ren will not come to her apartment by himself.

She is still quite convinced or at least she is making herself believe that Yasu is her secret admirer. Aside from the fact that she cannot think of anybody else, whenever she goes back to her encounters with Yasu, she feels that somehow, he was quite smitten with her. So there is really a possibility that it was him.

Contradictory, based on her impression of Yasu, she doesn't think that he is the type to hide himself with a silly secret identity. He seemed to be a very cool person that can say anything to anybody confidently.

Hachi sighed in frustration. She spent her weekend obsessing about her secret admirer. She felt so stressed and was now very tired. She didn't look well as she dragged herself to work that Monday.

_Good thing my assistant is coming today. I can slack off._ Hachi thought while she was waiting for the elevator.

When Hachi reached her office, she was surprised that her assistant was not there yet. Their agreement was for her to come 30 minutes so that she can prepare everything by the time Hachi arrives.

Hachi came 30 minutes late so it means that her assistant is late for 1 hour already. She heard her phone ringing as she hurried to her desk. It was the HR representative. Due to some unavoidable circumstances, her newly hired assistant has decided not to continue.

_Just my luck_, Hachi sighed heavily. She gave instructions to the HR rep to set up an interview with her second choice applicant. Although she feels reluctant going through with this one – since he is a guy, she doesn't have any choice. The work is becoming too much for her.

Needing some serious caffeine fix, Hachi went to the Department pantry to find out that they are out of coffee. _Seriously! What is with this day?!_ Badly needing some coffee she dragged herself to the coffee shop downstairs.

Hachi felt better as soon as the delicious aroma of coffee welcomed her as she went into the shop. By the time she had her first sip, she was all smiles again. She quickly went back to her office realizing that she has missed so much time already.

"Hold the door please!" Hachi yelled as she ran towards the almost closing elevator. A man's hand reached to stop the doors. "Thank you!" Hachi said to the man as she catches her breath. Curious as to why there was no response Hachi turned to the man to check if he heard her.

She was surprised to see that it was Takumi. Once again, he had this unexplainable expression that can be loosely translated to him being repulsed by her.

Hachi smiled and tried to make conversation. Tried and failed. She couldn't think of any topic… At all! All she did was smiled awkwardly at him. Not surprisingly, Takumi seemed to be frozen also. _Well if he doesn't like me, for sure he wouldn't bother to talk to me. _Hachi thought sadly.

After a lot of unnecessary fidgeting and a lifetime worth of uncomfortable silence, the elevator finally stopped at Hachi's floor. She gave a big sigh of relief and at least managed to say a polite goodbye to Takumi.

Before the door closed Hachi dared to catch a glimpse towards Takumi, she was surprised at what she saw… Takumi was leaning backwards on the wall with his eyes closed and seems to be holding his chest tightly. On his face shows extreme frustration.

**- 00 -**

Takumi's weekend went very quickly. He was so busy attending meetings for their future appearances. He didn't mind the work. It helped him take his mind off Hachi. His feelings for her seem to be growing stronger every day. As to how it is possible, still he doesn't have a clue.

He knows one thing though, he needs to act soon before Hachi gets taken by another or before he develops more feelings towards her pushing him to madness. Takumi shook his head and gave a little chuckle to himself, _as if a woman can drive him crazy. _

With that thought, he walked towards the elevator, totally oblivious to his surroundings. He went inside and pushed the top floor. He will drop by the director's office first before going to their studio. He turned around to look at himself in the elevator's wall which was made of mirrors. He adjusted his sunglasses and removed his hair off his shoulders.

It was then that he heard somebody shouting to hold the door. Without thinking, he held out his hand to stop the elevator from closing. He immediately froze when Hachi went inside the elevator, out of breath and looking very beautiful.

Takumi silently begged for somebody else to board the elevator but the lobby was deserted. He couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't even able to reply when Hachi thanked him! He glanced secretly towards Hachi, who was a few feet in front of him. She seemed very uncomfortable as well.

She smiled at him and looked as if she was going to say something but didn't. He was hoping for her to start a conversation but she just continued to be silent.

After 45 seconds which felt like a hundred years, the elevator reached her floor. He heard her gave a big sigh of relief and murmur a polite goodbye, which once again he wasn't able to answer. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, Takumi fell back on the wall clutching his chest, almost wanting to cry in frustration.

Why is he so stupid! It was his chance to redeem himself and probably be in her good graces but of course, he screwed it up. He felt so bad about himself that he almost didn't want to work but then he reached his destination and Ren was waiting outside the elevator for him.

As soon as Ren saw Takumi's face, he immediately grabbed him and pulled him outside. They walked straight towards the director's waiting area. Ren still clutching Takumi's arm who was walking like a zombie.

"Snap out of it Takumi!" Ren hit Takumi at the back of his head. There is only one reason that can make Takumi act like that. "I swear to God if you don't pull your act together I will march to Hachi's office right now and tell her how you feel about her!" Ren threatened his best friend.

Takumi just looked at Ren. Eyes still glazed. He knows that he became nothing but a big heap of a pathetic love sick puppy who cannot show even civility towards the woman he loves. Now that he thinks about it, he is just realizing how sick and stupid his decision was of hiding behind an unknown identity of a secret admirer.

Takumi gave another big sigh of frustration, his head slumped lower.

Ren felt his own heart breaking at the sight of his friend. What's happening to Takumi is not healthy at all. Any more of these accidental meetings with Hachi could probably push Takumi to insanity.

Unfortunately, his hands are tied. He cannot just act on his own without Takumi's approval. But how can he wait for him if the mere sight of Hachi melts him to this puddle of pitiful being.

Ren silently prayed for an intervention to happen to make Takumi snap out of his current state.

**- 00 -**

2 hours after getting her coffee, Hachi is still staring into space, contemplating. She cannot forget Takumi's reaction, which for sure is intended for what just happened between them. She couldn't think of any reason why he will make a reaction like that. Although, she is quite certain that it is not because he hates her, which was what she always thought.

Her phone rang, interrupting her from her thoughts. It was the HR rep. Her applicant was luckily within the vicinity of the company and was very willing and able to attend an interview as soon as possible, he will be in the building in ten minutes.

Hachi paused her reverie and reluctantly gathered herself and started tidying her desk. She decided to have the interview in her office, giving the applicant a glimpse of what will be the job, so that if it will not be of interest with the applicant, it will show immediately.

She needs a good assistant to help her as soon as possible as she is now really behind her work. What with all the unusual happenings around her. First with the flowers and the secret admirer then with Takumi and his strange reaction… Hachi stopped. _Could it be? Is it possible?_ She is getting an insane idea.

Before she can entertain this weird thought, the HR rep came with an extremely attractive Englishman? Hachi felt her jaw dropped. It was like looking at a fairy tale's prince charming. _Is this my applicant? How come the name is so Japanese? Maybe this is a mistake. _

Hachi looked at the HR rep for an explanation. All Hachi was able to do was smile stupidly at the man. Finally the HR rep spoke, who was by the way also in a daze and confirmed that he was indeed Hachi's applicant, Ryo Yukata.

"Hi, am Ryo. And I would like you to know that I really appreciate that I was given a chance for this job and I can assure you that I am very good and you will not be disappointed." Ryo finished his introduction with a smile.

Once again, all Hachi and even the HR rep could do was smile and gawk at him.

Finally, Hachi felt her tongue decided to come back but still she was completely enveloped with whatever magic this prince charming brought with him as she told him, "You're hired. I look forward to working with you. You can start tomorrow."

"Really? I am glad! I promise you, I will not let you down!" Ryo thanked Hachi with a 10,000 megawatt smile which electrocuted Hachi's whole body.

How the proper arrangements were done, Hachi couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember how and why she hired him by just looking at him!

_Oh God. I hope everything goes well._ Hachi prayed silently after Ryo left and her sanity came back.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. All hail Ai Yazawa for gifting us a wonderful Creation.**

**I know I haven't been updating much for the past weeks. I'm currently suffering from a "writer's" block (I don't really consider myself as a writer, YET **** hence the " "). So I'm really sorry. I wouldn't want to give people a crappy story. **

**I would like to thank everybody for all the faves, follows, reviews and encouragement. Please review more and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

**This chapter is only about Hachi and my OC. I have a clear idea on how I would like my story to go and I hope I can make it go well. I would appreciate it if I can get some feedback from all of you.**

**- 00 -**

Hachi was dreading to come to work this morning, looking like a panda with dark circles in her eyes because of lack of sleep. She feels embarrassed after proving to her new assistant that she actually makes decisions with her eyes not with her brain.

She couldn't believe how she can make drastic decisions without really thinking it through! She blames Ryo completely. It was his fault his "fairy tale-like beauty" totally knocked her rationality off.

_Who am I kidding? I totally hired him because of his appearance! I just hope that his work is as good as his looks._ Hachi prayed silently.

While she was waiting for the elevator, she remembered her encounter with Takumi yesterday. One of the reasons why she did not get much sleep. No matter how hard she thinks, she couldn't think of any reason why Takumi will make that reaction…

Actually, she can think of one. But it was absurd to the point that she cannot even believe it herself. Will it be possible at all that Takumi fancies her? That the reason why Takumi was making those weird expressions when they meet is because he is too shy to deal with her?

There it is. The absurdity of that idea makes her want to laugh out loud. Takumi is a certified ladies' man. How can a person like her have that kind of effect on Takumi? _Well it's not bad to hope_. Hachi can't help but smile with this thought.

She was still smiling (thankfully making her horrendous appearance that morning better) when she walked into her office. She was almost blinded when Ryo's welcoming smile greeted her. He was clearly waiting for her by the door in their office with a steaming mug of coffee in his hands which he handed to her.

"Thank you." Hachi still couldn't look at him directly. _Not bad for his first day._

"Good morning ma'am. I have checked all the emails and printed everything that needs your urgent attention. Also, I have arranged your calendar. I hope you don't mind that I have dealt myself with the sponsors who are asking to meet you. I will be in my desk organizing sponsors' information. Just holler if you need anything." As always, Ryo finished reporting with a smile.

Hachi was totally impressed! How could he do all that on his first day, on his first hour, without even a proper orientation.

"Thank you." Hachi said gratefully. She needs to work on how she can talk to him without swooning, because if he continues to be this good, she would like to work with him hopefully permanently.

She went to her desk and started working. Surprisingly, she felt comfortable even if a Greek god is sitting just a few meters away from her.

She was able to finally answer all the emails that have been backlogged. Before lunch time, most of the administrative work has been finished. Well most of it has been done by Ryo but still, it was a good accomplishment for her.

She decided to have a proper talk with her assistant, it has to be done sooner or later. She plucked up all her courage and called him.

"Yes ma'am. Do you need anything?" Ryo was in her desk in a few seconds.

"No. I just want to have a talk. And I would appreciate it if you can stop calling me ma'am." Though she still cannot look at him directly, she was able to speak to him properly.

"I couldn't do that. You are my boss. I wouldn't want to be disrespectful."

"It's ok. Take it as an order from me. And please take a seat." Hachi offered Ryo a seat. "I have some questions for you. For sure you noticed that I didn't ask much yesterday. Well, I didn't have to because your resume was quite impressive." Of course she was lying! She couldn't talk to him because her brain has been addled by his good looks. Although he really did have a comprehensive resume.

"Anything you need to know ma'am, I mean Ms. Komatsu." Ryo sat up straight. Readying himself for whatever questions she has for him. _So very cute._

For the next hour, Hachi was able to know that Ryo was the son of a Japanese man and an Englishwoman. An English Supermodel to be exact, hence the interest with fashion and designing and most of all the incredibly good looks.

He just came to Japan 2 months ago but he was speaking Japanese since he was small. He was getting bored so he decided to look for a job. He worked as an administrator so when he found this job listing he really wanted to get it. He can work as he had before and at the same time, be surrounded with his interest.

Ryo also mentioned that he had been headhunted several times to be an actor or a model, but he turned all the offers down as he just wants to work behind the scene.

He was speaking in such a calming way that Hachi felt that it would be really easy to work with him. She felt that he was genuinely kind. All she needs to make sure is not to drool every time he comes near her.

It was such a relief also that she was able to make sure that he is really capable for the job. _I just hope he will not change his mind and become a model instead._ Hachi wished silently.

"Ma'am, you have a meeting with one of the sponsors at lunch time. Would you like me to prepare anything for you?" Ryo asked interrupting her reverie.

"No. Thank you." This meeting has been set up before Ryo came so she was able to complete all the materials she needed.

"But I think I would need you to come with me. I need somebody to take some notes while I check their clothes and help me bring all the materials I've prepared for them." Not that Hachi just wants to bring Ryo along without any reason…

"I understand. I will prepare everything right away." Ryo stood up and walked back to his desk. Hachi slapped herself to stop staring at his backside.

"I will just go to the restroom to freshen up. See you by the elevator in 10 minutes." Hachi told Ryo.

As soon as Hachi stepped out of her office, she was swept by almost half of the associate stylists, female and "female-like" alike, pestering her about this prince charming in her office. She explained to them quickly who he is and told them that she will introduce them later when they get back from their meeting. Which of course earned her jests that she was monopolizing him. She just smiled sweetly at her colleagues teasing them more.

Hachi extracted herself from her friends and quickly dashed to the restroom to freshen up. Ten minutes later she was walking to the elevator to see almost all the staff in their department flocking to Ryo like bees to a very sumptuous flower.

He was doing a great job graciously introducing himself to them that he was her assistant, explaining most of the time that he was not the model they were waiting for or the new actor that will make his debut.

Feeling sorry for him, seeing that he was getting more uncomfortable, Hachi elbowed her way towards him and slid his arm through his as she tried to tear him away from the crowd, while apologizing that they will be late with their meeting.

The elevator seemed to be helping them as it immediately stopped a few seconds after she touched the button. They waved goodbye to the dumbstruck admirers, Ryo's admirers. As soon as the elevator doors closed Ryo made a sigh of relief and half thanked and half apologized to her for her help.

He was blushing too much and fidgeting awkwardly. He was explaining something about how embarrassing it was for him to be rescued by his female boss on his first day. He was being so cute that Hachi couldn't help but laugh.

She quickly apologized but then no matter how hard she controlled her laughter, it still came out. Ryo laughed along with her instead of being offended.

After that, all the pretense and anxiety between them melted away and they both felt that this will be the start of not only a successful work relationship but also a very good friendship.


End file.
